A New Friend(?)
by The Megaevolved Pony
Summary: This Short-story has Jaina being upbraided and spoken to by an orc that she knows nothing about. (sorry if Jaina's out of character)


**Let's just get this over with. This'll be a one-shot and shall not be continued unless my plans make it too long to continue as a mere one-shot.**

As the doors behind her faded from view, Jaina Proudmoore cursed everything that she felt the Horde represented: bereavement, loss, and conquest. She paid no mind to the figures around her, or the figures fast approaching, having just had a quarrel with Khadgar and some Horde related demon hunter. For, had she paid attention, she would have noticed that one of the figures was out of place, being broad of shoulder and green of skin, causing her to fly into renewed rage and attack said figure. The figures eyes followed her, obviously somewhat incensed at her expletives, but still not determined to talk to her as Go'el had in the past. Making sure not to be too obvious that he was following her by waiting until she was five feet away from him - and still on her current path - he broke from the crowd and did what he was trying to make seem he was not doing, knowing that the guards of Dalaran would not take kindly to an orc chasing a human woman, especially since they all knew that woman to be Jaina Proudmoore. When she finally stopped near the flight master's station, she did something the orc had never expected her to do - she went to a railing and stood there, gazing out at the landscape below the floating city. Making a bold decision, the orc joined her, staying three feet away from her so as not to incur her wrath.

He tried to break the ice by saying,"The view here is ... breathtaking, is it not?" He glanced at Jaina, seeing her glance at him and keep her gaze on him, causing him to look away until she said, with a hint of a smile in her voice,"Indeed it is." Hearing her say that caused him to whip his head toward her, eyes wide, shocked that he still had his life, and saw that she had a ghost of a smile upon her lips, almost as if she found his appearance next to her funny. He tentatively smiled back, looking like he was trying to reassure her that he meant no harm, as odd as it may seem considering that he was afraid of her attacking him. When next she spoke, the smile was still there, though it no longer touched her eyes, and there was a venom to her words that had been lacking earlier. She said,"What is your name, Master Orc?" Smile fading, the orc replied,"My name means little to you here, Jaina Proudmoore, and would mean nothing because of how you feel towards the Horde and my kind. Know that I am a simple miner, looking for a place to sell my wares where they won't be used solely for war."

"A trader, then?" Jaina asked, the venom and the smile gone from her voice and face, replaced by a note of confusion upon both."I thought orcs had lost all their traders, and all were bloodthirsty."

"We're not all warriors, Jaina," the orc said patiently, almost as if he was instructing a child."It is true most of our kind love bloodshed - believe me, I am no true exception - but what we want now is not war, but peace with you and the Alliance. I came to you to formally apologize upon behalf of the Horde as well as pursue a grander customer basis so that my ore can be used for purposes aimed towards peace, and not war." He smiled then, and said,"Besides, what can we gain by shedding each other's blood? We're already engaged with the demons of the Legion; why fight a war on two fronts, a war that no one would win but the demons?" His expression turned utterly serious, and he said, with a note of finality as he stood at his full height and gazed at Jaina,"Accept our apology or don't, but we all need you on this. We had no way of knowing that Garrosh would bomb your keep as he did, or that he would bomb it at all. I give my condolences: I know what it's like to lose a home. I know what it's like to watch those you thought were your allies back out. But know this: We didn't back out, nor did we plan to betray you. When Tyrion died, and we defeated the giant demon and witnessed those demons we slew earlier on come back, Sylvanas ordered us to fall back knowing that we wouldn't be able to survive an onslaught that large. We witnessed King Varian's death, and even we honor him. I'm sorry we didn't stick around, but we can't all have been Varian." His gaze softening, a note of remorse entering his voice, he continues," I'm sorry again for the destruction of your home. It was a blow no warrior should be proud of. Thank you for listening." With that said he turned and walked back the way he came, resuming his quest for a consumer that had no reason for quarrel with the orcs and the Horde so that all may focus on fighting the Legion and leaving Jaina with a lot to think about.

 **Now that that's done, I hope it satisfies people. Again, I have no real plans to continue this. This is intended to be a one-shot, but if you guys want me to continue it, then I might consider turning it into a multi-chapter thing. Though be prepared, for I might decide to add a few characters that aren't canon.**


End file.
